1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tubing connection construction, and more particularly to a tubing connection construction for a water purification system.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional tubing connection (or pipe fitting) construction for a water purification system is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional tubing connection construction.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional tubing connection construction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tubing connection construction.